parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Belle in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Alice's Sister - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Dinah - Barry Bee Benson (Bee Movie) *The White Rabbit - Robin Hood *The Doorknob - The Cat in the Hat (Doctor Seuss) *The Dodo - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *The Walrus - Scooby-Doo *The Carptenter - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Bill the Lizard - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *The Rose - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *The Caterpillar - Donkey (Shrek) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Mushu (Mulan) *The Bird in the Tree - Young Anna (Frozen) *The Cheshire Cat - Winnie the Pooh *The Mad Hatter - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *The March Hare - Tantor (Tarzan) *The Dormouse - Curious George *The Card Painters - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012), Genie (Aladdin; 1992), and Oh (Home) *The Queen of Hearts - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *The King of Hearts - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) Scenes *Belle in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Belle in Wonderland Part 2 - Belle is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Belle in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Fox ("I'm Late") *Belle in Wonderland Part 4 - Belle Meets the Cat in the Hat/The Bottle on the Table *Belle in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Belle ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Belle in Wonderland Part 6 - Belle Meets Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Belle in Wonderland Part 7 - The Dog and the Aardvark *Belle in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Belle in Wonderland Part 9 - A Baboon with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Belle in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Belle in Wonderland Part 11 - Belle Meets Donkey ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Belle in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Belle *Belle in Wonderland Part 13 - Belle Meets the Cheshire Teddy Bear ("'Twas Brilling") *Belle in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Belle in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Robin Hood Arrives Again) *Belle in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Belle in Wonderland Part 17 - Belle Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Belle in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Mother Gothel of Hearts *Belle in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Teddy Bear Arrives Yet Again *Belle in Wonderland Part 20 - Belle's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Belle in Wonderland Part 21 - Belle's Flight/The Finale *Belle in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Alice MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as Alice's Sister Barry b benson.jpg|Barry Bee Benson as Dinah Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as the White Rabbit The Cat In The Hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as the Doorknob Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-8818.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as the Dodo three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Tweedledee Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as Tweedledum Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby-Doo as the Walrus Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as the Carpenter Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Bill the Lizard CharityPointing.jpg|Charity Bazaar as the Rose Donkey.jpg|Donkey as the Caterpillar Mushu character.png|Mushu as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36493477-352-482.jpg|Young Anna as the Bird in the Tree Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as the Cheshire Cat JR7l9qX.jpg|The Scarecrow as the Mad Hatter Tantor.jpg|Tantor as the March Hare Curious George.jpg|Curious George as the Dormouse Lorax.png|The Lorax, Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie, and Oh.jpg|Oh as the Card Painters Gotheldisney.jpeg|Mother Gothel as the Queen of Hearts Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Joshua's Ideas and Origami Australia